La llegada de los 2p
by xjapan
Summary: Luego de conocer la existencia de un segundo universo las naciones se preñaram para una nueva amenaza mundial
1. Chapter 1

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _Ataque desleal_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso ya que no pude subir el reto en el mes que correspondia bien aquí esta espero les guste._

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto Reto 2018 del grupo de facebook Fics 2018 correspondiente al mes de Abril un fic inspirado en otro_

La cumbre iinternacional había comenzado y como siempre no llegaban a nada Estados unidos decía tontería y media México peleaba con Suiza por defender a Japón por no dar su opinión Bielorusia y Corea del sur platicaban como si nada Rusia acosaba a China mientras que un furico portugués lo perseguía con una silla en manos Ucrania lloraba a lágrima viva Prusia molestaba a Austria y Hungria Italia decía pasta y muchos veees Francia e Inglaterra diciéndose hasta del mal que se iban a morir finalmente Alemania estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia pero alguien ya la había perdido desde antes

—señor Alemania ¿podemos seguir con la junta ? — preguntó el joven Macau tratando de contenerse

—de acuerdo sigamos con la junta para que podamos irnos de una buena vez — dijo el alemán visiblemente cansado —¿ donde sera la siguiente junta?

—¿porque no la hacemos en mí casa? — dijo Rusia risueñamente a lo que todo mundo se negó

—¿que tal en mi casa?

—olvidalo Emily que sea en otro lugar — dijo el inglés

— yo podría ser la siguiente cede — dijo la pequeña canadiense a lo que nadie la escucho

—Macau ¿tu podrías ser la siguiente cede? — preguntó Alemania finalmente

—de acuerdo —respondio tranquilo iba a decir algo mas cuando el espejo de la sala abrió un portal a quien sabe donde.

Justo en ese momento de el salio un hombre idéntico a Inglaterra junto a el una mujer idéntica a Romana solo que con el cabello rubio quienes tenían en brazos a un joven parecido a Bielorusia bastante malherido

—por favor ayudenos — dijo elhombre a las naciones quienes al parecer ya los habían visto

—veee no me digan que Rose regresó — dijo Felicia con un modo de desagradó

—si,cielo y no esta sola el hijo de la China de nuestro mundo esta con ella

— pero eso no tiene sentido ¿no esta China de su mundo con la resistencia? — preguntó el joven asiático sin comprender

—yes Mei Liang esta con la resistencia pero su hijo mayor no es una historia muy larga

—tenemos tiempo lo que paso hace años puede volver a ocurrir — dijo Arthur

 _Hasta aquí lo dejaré esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _¿Maldad pura o corazón destrozado?_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les gust_ e

* * *

—¿y bien? Estamos esperando — dijo Arthur a su contraparte quien sólo suspiro

—veran en 1423 al igual que en este mundo la colonización portuguesa llego a China , Mei Liang tuvo una aventura con el Portugal de nuestro mundo de la cual quedo embarazada

—mi contra parte

— así es jovencito Liang no sabía como criar al niño y temía que la traicionara como lo hizo Kuro o Sun Hee

—dejame adivinar aru se desentendió del niño y lo dejo con su padre — dijo Chun Yan ya adivinando las razones del porque se voltearía con el eje del segundo universo

—y su padre siempre lo dejo solo ¿no es así? — dijo Portugal

—oh mio Dio ¿como lo supieron?

— ustedes dijeron que nuestras contrapartes son lo opuesto a no nosotros — dijo el macaense — aunque aun no lo entiendo ¿porque atacar a los aliados de su mundo? ¿Porque lastimar a su propia madre?

Oliver y Angelique se le quedaron viendo era difícil explicarle —quizas este resentido cielo por orden de mi hermana ataco a los aliados ya que fue entrenado para destruir *suspiro* Alex por defender a su hermano casi muere por eso venimos mas que nada a advertirles que mi hermana y su gente pueden volver

— y ahora con ese loco aun mas fuerte

—no los dejaremos así como lo hicimos la ultima vez nos defenderemos —dijo Alemania seriamente

— por ahora es mejor que se queden aquí no creo que los vengan a buscar ¿o si?

— no lo sabemos — dijo Oliver

Mientras

En el segundo universo Rose la representación de Italia reía como la maniática que era — debi haberlo grabado las caras de los aliados al verte en especial la de cierta arpía china Cheng has hecho un buen trabajo y creo que te consideraré como mi persona de confianza juntos tendremos el control de todo

—¿puedo retirarme ya? — preguntó irritado de tanta palabrería

—si claro recuerda Cheng un amigo es un enemigo que no te ah atacado

El solo se limito a asentir aún no comprendía que tenía de especial la dominación mundial o controlar el primer universo lo único que entendía era que deseaba vengarse de quienes arruinaron su vida ya lo hizo con su padre ahora su madre era el siguiente objetivo y no pararía hasta destruirle por consiguiente esperaría nuevas órdenes "quizás ese primer universo no sea tan malo"

Mientras en el primer universo

Oliver Angy y Alex se quedaron con sus respectivas contra partes aunque Nikolai no comprendía hablaba con Soo Jin al respecto — me cuesta entender que el sea mi contra parte no se defendío de ese demente

— uhm quizás uso la empatia recuerda lo que Oliver dijo daze

—si lo se estamos hablando de la contra parte de alguien a quien hubo que explicarle el origen de la vida con marionetas debe ser maldad pura hay que tener cuidado

— tu lo has dicho daze

Mientras eso pasaba el joven Shun se preguntaba si alguna vez hubo amor entre sus padres o al igual que sucontraparte fue producto de una aventura o un desliz — pronto volverán a atacar estoy seguro de eso

 _por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo las aactualizaciones seran cada Miércoles nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Espía_

 _Hola ¿Como están espero que bien? Bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a WaviNut por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—¿que haces despierto a esta hora aru? — preguntó la china al joven macaense con algo de preocupacion

—solo pensaba, mama ... ¿Alguna vez amaste a papá?

La china no supo que responderle —¿a que viene esa pregunta aru?

—no me malentiendas yo no voy a reprocharle nada pero solo sentía curiosidad después de lo que el señor Oliver dijo

—solo puedo decirte que el corazón razona muy diferente a la mente aru y no importa lo que pase aru tu padre y yo te amaremos sin importar que — le sonrió a lo que el joven respondió mas tranquilo con una sonrisa no estaba muy seguro si eso había aclarado su duda pero al menos tenía una pequeña ilusión de que su sueño no se rompiera

Mientras en casa de Bielorusia

Luego de despedirse de Jin noto que Alex ya había despertado — veo que despertaste, te trajeron aquí porque era la única forma de que no te mataran y tu novia no hiciera un escandalo

—ya veo, *suspiro* seguro mi hermanito y Sun Hee deben estar preocupados pero era la única forma

—¿de que?— preguntó Nikolai con curiosidad

—de que ese niño no matara a su mamá — dijo Alex un poco decaído— y que no los atacara a ustedes

— su contra parte lo hubiera evitado ¿porque querria hacer algo así?

—a ese pobre niño en su vida le han dado una pizca de amor y de afecto,todos dicen que Liang lo abandonó pero eso es una mentira que Jao le hizo creer por resentimiento cuando ella tuvo un hijo con Oliver y una hija con Vincent ( se dice que Taiwan es hija de Holanda o al menos fue colonia de este por un tiempo) aparenta ser la maldad pura en persona ¿pero sabes que creo? Creo que en realidad es un niño triste y solitario que necesita amor

—pero eso no explica el que los atacara a ustedes — respondió escéptico Bielorusia a lo que su contra parte lo miro serio

— Italia se aprovecho de su soledad para manipularlo a su antojo sin mencionar que en la segunda guerra mundial por error los aliados atacaron su territorio y mataron a la única persona que amo realmente

—ya veo no dudo que ataquen aquí aunque para eso deben no se enviar a un espía o algo así

Mientras en el segundo universo

—hola bombón — saludo en tono seductor la representación de México del segundo universo

—¿no te importa lo que piense Kuro de este intento patetico de llevarme a la cama Verónica? —pregunto el asiático con frialdad — sin mencionar que soy siglos menor que tu

—de hecho no le importa compartir así lo he hecho yo con Amber ¿que me dices? — dijo arrinconamdolo a lo que este la empujó bruscamente

— alejate de mi, zorra— dijo sumamente enfadado llendose de aahi

La mujer sonrió con diversión le gustaban los retos y ese joven representaba uno en ese momento una molesta Italiana se acercó y la encaro

—te he dicho que a este no Verónica no debe tener distracciones si queremos terminar con éxito lainvasión

—si si eso ya lo se aun no entiendo esa obsesión con el primer universo

—¡ellos tienen un mundo mejor y nosotros las sobras por eso lo quiero dominar! — dijo con ira( ¿dios si ellos piensan que nuestro mundo es bueno como estará el suyo?)

—ya veo ¿que quieres que haga?

—espialos conoce sus puntos débiles y averigua donde estan ese maldito de Inglaterra y mi traidora sorella

 _hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos el próximo miércoles_


	4. Chapter 4

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _capitulo 4_

 _El origen de todo_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Verónica estaba pensativa la verdad nunca le importó su contrapartecontraparte ni las naciones del segundo universo pero a Rose al parecer si, recordaba la historia que Ernesta les había contado

 ** _La humanidad encerró lo mas obscuro de si mismos en otra dimensión, hubo un tiempo en que hablaban con su contra parte a través de espejos pero hubo un día en que decidieron poner distancia a esto se le llamó segundo universo_**

—no creo que las naciones del primer universo duren mucho no con el nuevo juguete que Rose consiguió ja la creí mala pero no a ese extremo

Mientras

—de manera que ese es el retorcido plan de esa loca — dijo Arthur desconcertado

—asi es— dijo Oliver — lo que quiere es suplantar a las naciones del primer universo para tener el control de ambas dimensiones los primeros en la lista ya imaginas quienes son

—blody hell ¿como nos cuidamos de los espías?

— por ahora cubran todos los espejos sin mi ayuda no puede ver lo que harán pero aunque Basaran y Greta estén de nuestro lado el bloqueo no durara mucho

Por ahora Arthur había citado a una nueva cumbre ya que la situación era bastante seria Angy y Alex estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrir en especial este ultimo

En el segundo universo

—asi que ahí se esconde el traidor

— si Noruega fue de mucha utilidad cuando se trata de Dinamarca— dijo la mexicana —¿que piensas hacer con el?

—ya me haré cargo de ese maldito de Inglaterra por ahora mi arma secreta estará listo

—¿no entiendo como ese asiático tan sexy como letal esta de tu lado?

—vvenganza querida eso es lo único que quiere —dijo Rose con maldad— veraz el fue producto de una aventura su padre le envenenó el corazón por las infidelidades de China

—vaya venganza aunque China siempre ha sido una mujerzuela y Taiwan va por el mismo camino

—si pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando por error ataco su territorio en un intento por anexarlo a los aliados el mocoso cometió el error de enamorarse de una mortal y China la mato por accidente por eso y por mucho mas la odia tanto

—wow que intenso y ahí es donde entras tu ¿no jefecita?

— exactamente quierida y tu sabes que siempre cumplo con mis aliados ahora sabes lo que tu y Muro deben hacer

—con mucho placer querida

De regreso al primer universo

—¿te imaginas que esa loca y su bola de chiflados quieran volver — decía Lucy platicando en linea con el nipón

—estaremos listos como la última vez no voy a arriesgarte de nuevo

—ya no te eches la culpa de eso la última vez les cayó suplantarnos no nos vamos a dejar esta vez ...

—¿que sucede?

— el señor Inglaterra acaba de llamar nos espían cubre todos los espejos de tu casa yo haré lo mismo habrá una nueva cumbre

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_La llegada dde los 2p_

Capítulo _5_

 _Bienvenidos al segundo universo_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—¿que diablos? ¿Otra ves tu? — en ese momento se corto la comunicación cosa que asustó a Japón temiendo lo peor

—Lu chan ¡ Lu chan! LU CHAN — intento contactarse con ella de nuevo pero fue inutil de pronto alguien lo noqueo

—demasiado tarde Japón san

Mas tarde en otro lugar

Seguía luchando por liberarse de sus amarres, pero al parecer la persona que la atrapó sabía muy bien cómo hacer nudos.

"Demonios". –Pensó.- Supongo que no me queda de otra…—Decidió tirarse al piso bocabajo y comenzar a arrastrarse por la arena. Mientras tanto,México se moría de vergüenza. Ella, ¿Arrastrándose como gusanito para poder escapar de quién sabe dónde? Ojalá nadie la estuviera viendo…

Podía sentir el aroma del mar a unos cuantos metros. México seguía arrastrándose, confiando en que si se guiaba por el aroma podría evitar caer por el risco. Mientras tanto, continuaba intentando liberarse, aunque sin ningún éxito.

De repente, sintió cómo alguien la rodeaba de la cintura cargándola —¡ oye ¿quien te crees?! ... — casi le da un infarto al ver a la persona —¿ Vietnam? Oh tu no eres nuestra Vietnam ¿verdad? — dijo al verla ya que estaba vestida de rosa y le sonreía ampliamente cosa que Vietnam o al menos la que conocía no haría ni de broma " si Linh Ai ve a esta Vietnam se nos muere"

—si soy Vietnam, bueno del segundo universo te salve de que te matara tu contraparte

—con razón acabe aquí — dijo la joven —hay que hayar una manera de volver creo que pretenden suplantarnos

—lo se, estoy con la resistencia y creeme lo que planean no es nada lindo

—primero aclarame algo ¿como es que Rose loca Vargas planea atacar con su "nueva adquisición"

—pense que el Macau de su mundo ya sabía creo que debemos hablar pero antes te desatare y te llevaré a un lugar seguro las paredes oyen

Ya en casa de Vietnam del segundo universo

—no me digas ese niño de ojos tristes es Hong Kong

—si se llama Jia Long ¿no es lindo? Se queda aqui mientras su papá esta arreglando el asunto mira tu amigo también esta aquí

— Kiku ¿estas bien?

—daiyobu estoy bien ¿tu como estas?

— estoy bien a todo esto creo saber que es lo que planean pero hay muchas cosas sueltas

—a eso iba ya — dijo la vietnamita — por lo que veo Romana eInglaterra Iograron salvar a Bielorusia antes de que mi hermanito lo matara verán el día de la junta todo era silencio como siempre hasta que Italia salio con el mismo sonsonete del primer universo cuando China la encaró le Japón le dijo que no tenia derecho a opinar ya que en su momento fue una tirana recordándole lo que hizo para recuperar a Macau y Hong kong al niño no le gusto enterarse de que por accidente mato a su novia mortal

—*suspiro* a quien se le ocurre enamorarse de una mortal?

— tal parece que a el déjeme terminar fue cuando perdió el control la ira se apoderó de el cosa que Italia y su gente aprovecharon Rusia intento defenderla pero también lo ataco a él por eso Alex se metió chicos ni el de su mundo ni el del nuestro son lo que parecen por eso es que Italia aprovecho eso para fastidiar

— entonces ... ¿Un momento Vietnam san no se supone que no podemos morir a menos que nuestra gente lo haga?

—si, si es que no hay un reemplazo

—por eso nos piensan sustituir China nos dijo algo acerca del Tao

—pero se necesita tiempo para dominar esas técnicas ¿crees que..?

— probablemente debemos volver y advertirles creo saber quien es el primer blanco de Rose

Mientras en el primer universo

—ya es el momento —dijo Arthur a Oliver —si quieren guerra guerra tendrán

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _Traicion_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a The princesd por el apoyo espero les guste_

AArthur estaba seguro de que alguien mas los observaba, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que o quienes se trataba, Oliver por su parte intentaba comunicarse con sus excolonias y Jia Long para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien

Por otra parte en el segundo universo alguien observaba a el joven asiatico del primer universo se trataba de Mei Liang de algun modo envidiaba la relacion que el tenia con su contraparte no habia dia en que no se arrepintiera del daño que les causo a sus hijos en especial al mayor de ellos —Kuro tiene razon soy una pesima madre

—no te culpes de esa manera — dijo Victor el unico culpable es ese maldito de Jao el le metio ideas le enveneno la conciencia

—pero no hice nada para impedirlo—se lamento —ahora ya es tarde para recuperarlo nunca me perdonara

Mientras

—entonces ya saben busquen el papel amarillo es un pergamino que altera realidades tienen que encontrarlo antes de que la contraparte de su amigo lo haga— dijo Himiko

—muy bien Vietnam quizas alguna de las excolonias de Oliver puedan ayudar

— sip pregunten por Amber ella sabe mas una vez abierto el portal intenten advertir a sus amigos

—se lo agradecemos Vietnam san

—Vietnam tenemos que volvernos a ver nos lo pasamos bien con ustedes,— dijo Lucia

— no sera tan facil pero hare loque pueda

El niño se acerco a Lucia —¿que onda ojos tristes?

— por favor no dejen que los del eje le hagan nada ai hermano el no es malo solo esta enojado

—ya veo —dijo la mexicana —haremos lo que podamos

Mientras eso pasaba en el primer universo el joven Shun no podia dormir tenia el presentimiento de qur algo muy malo pasaria —no... No lo hagas ... Ellos no son culpables de los errores agenos ...no lo hagas ... PAPA — desperto violentamente — no voy a dejar que les hagan daño a mis padres no

Lo que el ni nadie sabia era que alguien ya habia ayudado a Rose a abrir el portal

 _hasta aaqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 7_

 _Una tragedia por venir_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Delacabrera por el apoyo espero les guste_

Chun Yan corrio a la habitacion de su hijo mayor estaba sudando frio y se veia bastante nervioso —¿estas bien aru?

— si, no quise preocuparte —intento sonreir lo ultimo que queria era mortificar a su madre , aunque ella lo conocia bastante bien

—puedes decirme lo que quieras aru — dijo con una sonrisa

— te parecera tonto pero... Tuve una pesadilla ... Mi contraparte logro su cometido y les hizo daño a ti y a papa quiero ir a verlo y asegurarme de que esta bien

—tranquilo aru tu padre es fuerte y tambien necesito que te quedes aqui aru yo ire a ver a tu padre te aseguro que estara bien aru

Mientras

—¡¿como que ya abrieron el portal?!— dijo Victor al escuchar a Katsuya ¿quien los ayudo?

—tu quien crees? Noruega no es de fiar y lo sabes — dijo la ucraniana molesta — debemos encontrar a Alexsander antes de que Sun Hee nos declare la guerra

—eso es lo de menos hermana el es nuestro hermano tambien hay que adelantarnos a ... ¿Liang a donde vas?

—voy a buscar a mi hijo me escuchara lo quiera o no

—esta bien ire contigo

Al dia siguiente

Portugal por alguna razon esperaba que algo muy malo sucediera con el, dejo escrito una carta para sus ex colonias su querido hijo y ... Para China noto que alguien entro — sabia que vendrias me sorprende un poco que ella haya enviado a alguien para acabar conmigo en vez de venir ella misma por el pergamino pero dejame advertirte algo no dejare que lo toquen ni a el ni a ninguno de mis amigos sin dar ppelea

Mientras eso sucedia Mei hizo hasta lo imposible por calmar a su hermano mayor pero le fue inutil corrio hasta el aereopuerto tratando de alcanzarlo pero alguien se le adelanto — Macau, espera — dijo Alemania alcanzandolo

—lo siento señor Alemania pero debo advertir a mi familia mi contraparte esta aqui

—sabemos la magnitud del peligro pero ... — en ese momento ambos notaron algo el aleman se vio obligado a usar su fuerza para dejarlo inconciente en ese momento España llego — llevalo a un lugar seguro lo mas lejos que puedas ... Dile a Italia que estare bien y a Romana que al fin se deshara del macho patatas — dijo a modo de broma

—Alemania... — Isabel no sabia que decir

— por favor Isabel no debemos permitir que nada les pase a los otros el Mexico y el magico trio son los unicos que pueden detenerlos

—vale cuidate — Isabel lo llevo como pudo mientras Alemania enfrentaba a su contraparte

— no crean quepodran escapar

— espera Lutz podran alcanzarlos despues de haberme derrotado

Entre tanto Liang y Victor llegaron al lugar donde el portugues daba pelea a ls contraparte de su hijo pero llegaron tarde al igual que China — ya estoy demasiado viejo China si no salgo de esta dile a Shun que su padre esta muy orgulloso de el y que siempre amo a su madre

 _Hasta aaqui lo dejo el proximo sera mas largo nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_La llegada del los 2p_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _¿Que le ocurrio al niño inocente?_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo adelante el de esta semana ya que tengo demasiados pendientes espero les guste_

—no aaru vas a estar bien, por favor Portugal no te mueras aru — dijo la china con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Victor intento dar con el joven asesino sin exito alguno

—maldita sea , es escurridizo — gruño molesto — debo reconocer que esa desquisiada lo entreno bien Liang debemos avisar a Oliver y a los otros

—lo que me preocupa es como se lo tome el chico, — Liang suspiro pesadamente — llevala a la sala de reuniones necesitara estar mas cerca de el ahora solo espero que Oliver pueda cambiar el curso de las cosas

—¿que haras tu?

— yo debo ir a encararlo

—¿estas segura? Si no tuvo piedad con la contraparte de su padre ¿crees que la tendra contigo?

—no, pero hare el intento

Mientras en la sala de juntas

—de manera que no solo quieren suplantarnos si no que quieren altetar la realidad— dijo Francine molesta

— mucho me temo que si —respondio Alex apenado cuando vio a Isabel que llegaba con Shun inconciente

—¿que le paso? — pregunto Ivan — ChuChu nos matara

— Alemaniatuvo que dejarle inconciente ya que estabs a punto de viajar a Portugal

— pero osea, no tenia porque hacerlo pronto vera que solo eran pesadillas ciando veamos entrar a su papi Portugal por esa puerta — dijo Polonia tratando de parecer optimista desafortunamente en vez de eso vieron a China acompañada de Victor su rostro lo decia todo y para colmo el joven comenzaba a despertar

—veee ¿donde esta Alemania?

— buena pregunta tampoco Mexico esta

— ni aniki Japon

—mama crei que papa vendria contigo

La china se acerco a el y lo abrazo como niño pequeño mientras que España trataba de calmar a Italia y a Romana al mismo tiempo al resto de sus ex colonias , Prusia habia perdido su alegria habitual temiendo lo peor

—*suspiro*de cualquier manera teniamos que decirselos — dijo el ingles — pongan atencion Mexico y Japon estan a salvo solo que atorados en la segunda dimension, sin embargo Alemania y Portugal ... Han muerto ... Fueron asesinados por los 2p

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar Prusia lloro en silencio siendo calmado por Canada Italia se desmayo mientras que Romana trataba de reanimarla Macau entro en completo estado de shock su pesadilla y mayor miedo se hicieron verdad comezo a llorar de rabia ira frustracion su padre habia muerto y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo — no... No ... No puede ser verdad ¡¿porque mi padre?! EL NO HIZO NADA MALO A NADIE... MATARE AL MALDITO QUE LE HIZO ESTO

— no Shun osea seguro Inglaterra puede hacer algoconfia en que todo saldra bien tipo

—¡¿CONFIAR?! ¿DE QUE ME SIRVIO POLONIA? ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO Y NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA SALVARLO — grito lleno de dolor con un enfado nunca visto

— no te tortures asi tipo

— odio admitirlo de verdad odio admitirlo pero Polonia tiene razon — dijo Rusia — vive hoy pelea mañana

El joven no respondio solo se fue del lugar necesitaba estar solo

—osea como que que le paso al niño inocente con el que jugaba tipo?

 _Hasta aqui lo ddejo la proxoma semana escribire el origen de todo y que les paso a Mexico y Japon nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_La lllegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo nueve_

 _Causa y efecto_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

No eesperaban que la situacion se complicara tanto ahora si o si debian encontrar a Amber para que los ayudara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

—¡Amber!

—¿ Himiko? — la estadounidence vio a las naciones del primer universo — vaya si esos dos estan aqui quiere decir que Rose y su gente se adelantaron, sera mejor apresurarnos antes de que cumplan su cometido

— nosdijeron acerca de un papel amarillo ¿que sabes tu al respecto— pregunto seriamente Lucia alo que Amber le miro algo exceptica

—a leguas se ve que eres la contraparte de la maldita de Veronica ,se refieren al pergamino arcano un antiguo papel que tiene la facultad de alterar realidades y cambiar el orden natural de las cosas habia uno aqui en nuestro mundo sin embargo fue destruido en la segunda guerra mundial

—se supone que solo los antiguos monjes podrian usarlo ¿no? — pregunto Himiko

—si, eso era durante las epocas de la dinastia Quing ¿y que nacion creen ustedes que tiene ese conocimiento ademas de esos tres pelmasos y Mexico sobre magia?

—no puede ser

— asi es amigos — dijo Amber para nadie era secreto que tanto Macau como China tenian conocimientos sobre las artes misticas desafortunadamente con la intervencion occidental y el paso de los años el joven fue perdiendo esos conocimientos — Corea del sur trabaja en un anillo de transportacion para sacarlos de aqui y evitar mas riesgos pero antes debo ver como va

Mas tarde

La tenian vigilada con camaras cosa que sorprendio mucho a Mexico y a Japon —¿porque la tiene vigilada Amber san?

—Sun Hee pidio que vigilara su laboratorio ya que las naciones del eje podrian atacarla pero hasta ahora la unica que ha ido a verla despues de el ataque a Bielorrusia fue Taiwan— pero en ese momento noto algo raro—¿que diablos?

—¡va a matar a Corea del sur para robar el anillo!— dijo la mexicana

—¡ has algo Amber! — dijo la vietnamita

En ese momento la americana paro el tiempo —digamos que lo enmendaremos

— asi que la contraparte de Mei tambien ,vamos con ellas

En ese momento se ve que la taiwanesa le daria un golpe mortal a la coreana sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta alguien le puso un guante en la mano

—¿es un tipo de maseajeador?— pregunto la coreana — mas te vale no intentar nada

—no no esto es ...

—es una verdadera lastima Shizuma

— Amber Himiko ¿desde cuando estan ahi?

—vaya las naciones del primer universo — dijo la coreana seriamente — crei que ya se habian ido a si casa

—tuvimos que hacernos cargo de unos asuntos

—¿asuntos?— dijo la coreana

—veras Sun Hee estabas a punto de ser asesinada por la buena Shizuma

—¿que?

— y lo peor es que hay pruebas— dijo la vietnamita — de no haberle puesto ese guante en su mano tu habrias muerto en un instante

—¡Shizuma quiero que me digas que ibas a hacer!

— si me permite explicarlo mejor Corea san Taiwan san tenis planeado asesinarla y asi robar el anillo de trasportacion entregarlo a los del eje de este universo y asi lograr hayar el pergamino arcano y acabar con el primer universo

—¿no dijiste que ya habias cambiado tu forma de pensar?

—¿cambiar mi forma de pensar ? ¿Porque habria de hacer eso? Si solo le hago justicia a mi querido hermano

—otra con complejo de Bielorusia — susurro la mexicana

—lo que no entiendo es como se dieron cuenta de mi plan — dijo la taiwanesa

—porque ya lo habian intentado una vez

—ah asi que ya lo intentaron pero desconocian el pergamino entonces no dejare que nadie me detenga — estaba por atacar pero Amber la detuvo

— la unica villana aqui soy yo no te quieras pasar de lista — en ese momento la electrocuto — ahora solo queda una oportunidad

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	10. Chapter 10

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capítulo 10_

 _La verdad detrás del resentimiento_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Mientras ellos usaban el anillo de transporte para volver a su dimensión, Rose planeaba su próxima jugada pronto notaron que el pergamino que le quitaron a Paulo era falso — vaya vaya — dijo la italiana, — parece que era mas listo de lo que aparentaba ,solo hay un lugar donde se puede encontrar el verdadero pergamino arcano en China se que puedes encargarte nosotros busquemos a Inglaterra y mi estúpida sorella.

Mientras con Liang

— Víctor lo encontré va rumbo a casa de mi contraparte yo lo intercepatare me escuchara le guste o no — dijo la mujer

— haré lo que pueda para que no llegue aquí suerte Liang

—xie xie Víctor — colgó y sin hacer ruido se acercó a aquél joven que simbolizaba la maldad pura —¿tu padre no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores?

—tu... ¿Porque no vas a molestar a alguien mas ? La única relación que tendrás conmigo sera la comercia y solo porque debo cuidar el legado de mi padre de lo contrarió te declararía la guerra hoy mismo arpía

—¡esa arpía como tu la llamas es tu madre aunque te duela!

¿porque sera que ya no me importa? Ah ya recordé — río irónicamente como el psicópata que ahora era —porque nunca le importe — dijo con odio en su voz

—no es lo que crees tu padre...

—mi padre se hizo cargo de mi mientras tu te revolcabas con Inglaterra y Holanda —dijo con ira —¿ donde estabas cuando Holanda ataco mis tierras y esclavizó a mi gente ? ¿Donde estuviste cuando una epidemia me arrebató lo que mas quise ? Solo te importo expandir tu territorio ,cuando mi padre se debilitó España aprovechó para destruir lo poco que quedaba finalmente desapareció dejandome a cargo de todo mi padre hizo lo que pudo en cambio tu preferiste huir solo recordaste que tienes un hijo cuando querías expandir tu imperio

—Cheng si tan solo me escucharas ..

—ya es tarde Liang muy tarde — sin mas se retiro del lugar

Mientras

— miren parece que México y Japón están de vuelta — dijo Francia

—menos mal suspiro tranquilo el inglés.

—Inglaterra san ¿donde esta China san ? Debemos decirle algo es importante

—nos advirtieron sobre un pergamino arcano

—ya veo — dijo el inglés — las cosas pueden empeorar

El muchacho oriental se encontraba solo recordando a su padre, mientras pensaba en como proteger a la única persona que le quedaba su madre China

 _Hasta aquí lo ddejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	11. Chapter 11

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capítulo 11_

 _El pergamino arcano_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—¿a que te refieres con eso Arturo? Acaso ¿ustedes saben que es ese pergamino?— pregunto Lucia al ver el rostro del inglés pues este se había puesto pálido

— por favor Arthur san debemos saberlo

—el pergamino arcano es un conjuro chino que altera realidades el que lo utilice podrá cambiar la realidad de lo que le rodea si cae en manos equivocadas podría ser el fin del mundo como lo conocemos— dijo el inglés

— ¿donde crees que pueda estar ahora?

— los monjes taotistas eran los únicos que conocían esas enseñanzas pero con la colonización

—no me digas...

—a propósito China ¿donde esra el pergamino ahora?

— esta en mi casa aru — respondio decaída

— entonces debemos adelantarnos antes que ellos

En ese momento Víctor salio del lugar tenía que comunicarse con Liang —por lo que escucho no tuviste suerte al menos no te mato

— hubiera preferido que lo hiciera Jao desapareció me culpa a mi de todo

—solo esta resentido dale tiempo pronto se dará cuenta de su error y se arrepentirá de eso

Mientras

Oliver necesitaba un respiro pero al salir se encontró con alguien — Rose

— ciao traidor

—etto todo tiene una explicación —dijo tratando de aparentar calma

— se que Amber los ayudo a escapar y tu los estas ayudando

—no tenia otra opocion Rose lo que haces no esta bien mataste a un hombre inocente dejaste a un niño sin su padre

—¿y crees que ellos fueron justos con nosotros cuando nos encerrarimrencerraron en ese lugar? No claro que no a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para lograr grandes cosas así que nsd te vale no interferir de lo contrario no tendré piedad

En ese momento el inglés debía buscar a su contra parte pues el biem sabia quien era su blanco ya que escucho la ultima conversación de Rose

—ya sabes que hacer Cheng tu contra parte no debe seguir estorbando

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	12. Chapter 12

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 12_

 _Si quieren guerra guerra tendrán_

 _Hola ¿cómo están espero que biem bueno primero que nada agradezco la paciencia esperó les guste_

—blody hhell ¿que vamos a hacer? — gruñó el inglés sumamente molesto

—hare lo que pueda para distraer a Rose pero ustedes traten de encontrar ese pergamino — dijo Oliver

—E-entonces… —dijo Francia.- ¿Mi otro yo es una alcohlica. desarreglada?—

Tuvieron que prevenirla de un infarto cuando Angy asintió.

-Vaya; así que sí existe una dimensión donde todos somos opuestos… ¡Qué guay!- dijo España.

-No tanto así. –Explicó Angy.- Hay algunas cosas que nos hacen ver como opuestos, como la apariencia por ejemplo. Y, aunque nuestra historia pueda ser un poco diferente, hay cualidades y recuerdos que todos compartimos con nuestra contraparte en esta dimensión. Supongo que para saber cómo vencerlos tendrán que conocerse a ustedes mismos primero.-

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento, con algunos murmullos de aprobación.

—Bueno, pero… Hay algo que todavía no entiendo.— Dijo Inglaterra.— Si ustedes forman parte de ellos… -volteó hacia Angy Oliver y Alex —¿Por qué no han tratado de matarnos o comernos vivos eh?-

-De hecho cierta persona sí trató de hacerme puré…—Romana miró con acusación a Angy quien solo se rio

—Cierto, cierto. –Dijo.- Bueno…- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cómo explicarlo? Pues…

—No todos los países están de acuerdo con la loca idea de dominar ambas dimensiones…-

Angy volteó hacia Inglaterra y asintió.

—Aunque… En nuestro hogar, si no estás con la "Jefa" estás en su contra. –Miró a Italia, la cual ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad.- Mi hermana ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto desde el principio. Pero yo… traté de convencerla de que esto es una locura y… -Suspiró.- Las cosas no van muy bien entre Rose y yo

Italia la miró con lástima.

-Ve~… ¿Entonces viniste a ayudarnos?-

Angy sonrió.

-Sí. Pude reunir a otros países que tampoco quieren ser parte del plan de la "Jefa". Mientras los demás están tratando de tirar al suelo su operación; Inglaterra Bielorusia y yo vinimos a asegurarnos de que todos ustedes estuvieran bien.

-Ya veo… -Dijo América.- ¿Entonces tu eres la heroina aquí?-

Angy se rió.—En realidad… -Sonrió.- Prefiero decir que es un esfuerzo común.-

Romana se aclaró la garganta.—Entonces, vamos a ayudar.

-¿Eh?

-¡Me niego a estar aquí sentada mientras unos lunáticos pueden llegar a sustituirnos de un momento a otro! ¡Vamos a apoyar en todo lo que podamos! –Volteó hacia todos.- ¿Verdad?-

Se escuchó la afirmación general.

Angy se cruzó de brazos.—Va bene… Aunque yo debo regresar. Me aseguraré de que tengan lo necesario, y ayudaré en lo que me sea posible.-

Chiara asintió.—Bien, ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí en lo que llegan?

-No lo creo.- dijo Rumania.

Romana notó que en el trío mágico se sentía una vibra de emoción.

-Creo que tendremos que intervenir si queremos ponerle un alto inmediato a la jefa ." – dijo Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Romana.

Noruega sonrió, para sorpresa de muchos.—Si ellos se tardan en llegar, será mejor que nosotros vayamos hacia ellos. –Afirmó.

América hizo su entrada.—¡Ok! –Exclamó. ¡Let's go!-


	13. Chapter 13

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capítulo 13_

 _Bienvenido a la resistencia_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Atravez de un espejo el mágico trio veía aquel lugar lleno de contaminación miedo y muerte —nunca creí que este lugar fuera tan diferente — dijo Noruega seriamente

—ni que nuestras contra partes fueran tan diferentes mi otro yo me dio escalofríos —dijo Dinamarca

—ellos estan de nuestro lado tranquilos — dijo Alex

— menos mal porque no quisiera que nos tengamos que romper la cara nosotros mismos — dijo Emily

—basta mientras perdemos el tiempo hablando esos malditos pueden estar preparando una estrategia de ataque — dijo el macaense com obvia molestia era mas que evidente que el joven ingenuo había desaparecido

—estamos haciendo lo que podemos no podemos pelear a lo bruto con ellos — dijo México— hasta ahora no ha habido movimiento pero propongo que nos quedemos aquí en especial usted señora China no sabemos si ese demente la ataque a usted

—no se preocupen por mi aru protejan a los chicos

—olvidalo ya perdí a papá no voy a perderte a ti

—Shun tranquilo aru el siglo... — ya no pudo seguir hablando pues un humo apareció de pronto

—ciao — saludo burlona una voz femenina — calma vengo en son de paz

—I-Italia — dijo Alex temeroso

—ciao Bielorusia pensé que nunca volveríamos a vernos — dijo la italiana burlona

—Italia te va bien esto de la jefatura — dijo Oliver temblando

—Gratze ¿creyeron que podían escaparse de mi ¿no?

—s-sorella todo tiene una explicación

—basta de charlas ¿donde esta ?

—¿que cosa?— dijo Víctor desafiante

—¡no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo Rusia! ¿La China de este universo donde esta? o ellos pagaran el precio — sus secuaces tenían secuestrados a Jia Long y Himiko

—¡ Jia Long! Mother Fook sueltalo

— lo siento padre ... Me dijo que dejaría libre a mi hermano

—mocoso ingenuo tu hermano esta conmigo porque quiere

—¡mentirosa mi hermano es bueno!

—dejenlo quizás sus padres le hagan ver la realidad de las cosas tu hermano esta conmigo y justo ahora busca el pergamino arcano para mi ahora Olí se bueno y dime donde esta

Mientras

Debían ponerlos a salvo ahora que Rose estaba ahí era obvio que los encontrarían —Inglaterra por favor dime que podemos ponerlos a salvo

— no tenemos opción debemos pelear

—muy bien si morimos moriremos con honor — dijo Japón

En ese momento una explosión se hizo presente Rose y su gente habian hecho aparición por lo que varios se pusieron a la defensiva en especial los asiáticos a lo que ella los miró a manera de burla —no me hagan reír ¿en serio creen que podrán defenderla?

— Llevense a mama de aquí

—pero hermano

—¡¿no me oíste Taiwan ? Vallance!

— bueno chico si quieres morir — justo antes de cualquier cosa el portal se abrió de nuevo y alguien lo jalo hacia dentro en ese momento Taiwan y Hongkong aprovecharon para llevarse a la china del lugar—¡maldicion! ¡Lutz Kuro!

— a la orden Italia sama

— vuelvan al segundo universo y encuentrenlo nosotras buscaremos a China

—¿Que hacemos cuando lo encontremos?

— ¡matenlo !...

Mientras

—tranquilo mon cherr estas a salvo ahora — dijo una voz femenina en tono francés —estamos de tu lado — dijo la joven que de no ser por el cabello juraría que era identifica a Monaco mientras el joven quien obviamente estaba molesto noto que se encontraba en una estructura de lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una ciudad sobre la cual se construían nas edificios

—¿donde estoy?

— bienvenido a la resistencia

 _hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	14. Chapter 14

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 14_

 _Bienvenido a la resistencia segunda parte_

Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por la paciencia y el apoyo también una gran disculpa por tardar espero les guste.

—¿La resistencia? — el joven mitad chino y mitad portugués por vez primera en mucho tiempo tuvo desconfianza de todo lo que le rodeaba —¿Cómo se que esto no se trata de una trampa para hacerle daño a mi madre ella corre peligro mientras yo estoy aquí

—oye salvaron tu vida ¿Ese no debería ser motivo suficiente?— pregunto un hombre no hacía falta preguntar de quien se trataba pues era idéntico a Tino solo que mucho más serio — si ,soy la contraparte de esa mala imitación de santa Claus tranquilo no muerdo si no me provocan se que en este momento desconfias de todo y de todos .

— ¡Mataron a mi padre ¿No debería ser motivo suficiente para querer acabar con ellos yo mismo?!

— se lo que sientes mon ami pero la ira solo te meterá en más problemas oh olvidé presentarme que tonta soy soy Alisse y como podrás ver soy la contraparte de tu amiga el es Henry líder de la resistencia,

—bien, si no vas a matarme ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

— me conformo por ahora con tu nombre

— Shun

— lindo cómo su portador — eso último provocó un sonrojo leve en las mejillas del joven — dime algo ¿Sabes que significa? — noto que el nego hasta que el finlandés entro en la conversación

— significa fortuna y tú nos vas a traer mucha fortuna en esta guerra es hora de acabar con esa demente de una vez por todas Katia tu y Alisse llevenlo a que descanse y a que coma algo mañana iniciaremos con su entrenamiento

— ¡Oye un momento! ¡ No puedo quedarme aquí mi madre corre peligro esos malditos la mataran!— respondiendo fuera de sí a lo que el finlandés arqueo una ceja

—confio en que Mei Liang y Víctor la protegerán junto con el resto de las naciones Unidas, además esa loca no va por ella , te busca a ti

—¿Que?

Mientras

China se veía preocupada pese a que Angy y Alex le habían dicho que Shun estaba a salvo con la resistencia no podía estar tranquila

— si esos sinvergüenzas lo encuentran aru

— es de Macau de quien estamos hablando el estará bien — dijo Hongkong tratando de ser optimista

—de cualquier modo Víctor y yo regresaremos a asegurarnos de que el este a salvo — dijo Liang a lo que Chun la miro con algo de eseptisismo

—¿Porque nos ayudas aru ?

— porque yo también soy madre China una pésima madre pero no podría imaginar lo que sentirías si algo le pasa a tu hijo ... Solo espero que algún día el mío recapacite

Mientras tanto Rose y su gente seguían buscando el pergamino las naciones los superaban en número así que tenían que planear una estrategia para su fortuna y desgracia de el primer universo aún tenía a la maldad encarnada de su lado quien sabía muy bien como manipular a sus hermanos pequeños en especial a Shisuma quien le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber — ¿Así que tú contraparte está con la resistencia de Henry muy bien déjalos que se confien y en cuanto bajen la guardia tu y los otros saben que hacer

 _—¿Usted que hará?_

— adelantarme a mi estúpida sorella claro seguro tienen una estrategia y no dudes que usarán a la desabrida de tu madre como carnada ten mucho cuidado, Verónica y yo ya tenemos un plan

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	15. Chapter 15

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 15_

 _Un corazón puro_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por su apoyo y el comentario espero les guste el capítulo_

Área de resistencia.

—¡SU-SAN! –Exclamó.- ¡PREPARA LOS INFORMES, DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA A LAS 0600 HASTA HOY A LAS 1300! ¡Y HAZME UN CAFÉ!-

-Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!- Una sueca con muchos papeles se alejó junto a ellos.

En ese momento una chica iba corriendo al principio tenía miedo pues pensaba que se trataba del Macau de su mundo pero luego se calmó al ver los ojos de ese — uf menos mal , soy Katia pero puedes llamarme Ice un gusto— dijo sonriendo

—igual

—uh no parece

—Katia por favor , no se siente bien ¿Podrías acompañarnos ? Se quedará aquí por un tiempo

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del segundo universo

—HERMANO!— Jia Long rodeo al macaense con sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Qué feliz estoy de verte, hermano sabía que tú eras bueno ! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Cómo están Bielorrusia, Romana y mi padre ? ¿Te obligaron a hacer más cosas de esas?

No mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro ante el abrazo de podría decir que incluso lo incomodaba un poco — Jia Long por favor esto es incómodo sabes que me molestan está clase de cosas y no estoy siendo obligado a nada

— lo siento hermano —dijo con desilusion

—Ah, hermano –Dijo Shizuma - No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.

Él estiró los brazos y frunció el ceño por fatiga.— hasta yo puedo ser puntual ¿Hay más noticias de la resistencia?

—No lo sé. –Respondió. – Tengo noticias de que están escondidos en una isla al norte; envié varios escuadrones de búsqueda, pero no me han brindado resultados Disculpa.-

Cheng frunció el ceño.—¡En lugar de disculparte pon tu trasero a trabajar!

—¡ Me descubrieron cuando trataba de matar a Corea del sur , hago todo lo que puedo yo también quiero mi independencia quiero gobernar Asía a tu lado!

El suspiro sabia que le convenía tenerla de su lado — lo sé ... Pronto tu y yo tendremos lo que queremos hay que encontrar a ese tal Shun y deshacernos de el

De vuelta con la resistencia

— aquí es descuida Alisse no muerde

— ¿Que? U-un momento ... N-no puedo quedarme aquí — dijo hecho un tomate — no es correcto un caballero no debe entrar al cuarto de una dama sin permiso

— descuida Mon ami no tengo problema con eso

—si , además se podrán hacer compañía y Alisse no tiene nada de dama

— ¡ Katia no me balconies!

El joven trato de no reírse de esa discusión aunque luego su mirada se entristeció ya que le recordaban a su mundo en especial a su padre y sus absurdas discusiones con España sin querer derramó algunas lagrimas cosa que las chicas notaron

— oye calma todo estará bien Mon ami Inglaterra y los otros lograrán regresar todo a la normalidad ya veras

— lo siento... Es que me siento completamente inutil no pude salvar a mi padre a pesar de que ya presentía que algo malo pasaria y ahora temo por la vida de mi madre

—se como te sientes por su culpa mi hermana está en una posición delicada, está en coma

—uyyy el hermano de Jia Long es un monstruo sin corazón — dijo la islandesa — tu no puedo ver en tus ojos que tú eres bueno como un angel — eso último hizo que se ruborizara

—descuida ella está bien

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es China de quien estamos hablando Quizá no sea como la persona a la que yo conozco, pero de algo estoy segura. Debe ser bastante inteligente. ¿Verdad?

— si tiene mucha experiencia — sonrió levemente sabia que su madre era la nación más antigua del mundo y una mujer muy sabía

Mientras tanto en el primer universo algunas naciones montaban guardia , Rose y Verónica los vigilaban — yo digo que vayamos por la china desabrida ahora que podemos

— espera Veronica nos superan en numero y la resistencia sigue estorbando Lutz y Kuro se encargarán de eso Cheng seguira trabajando a su hermana lo que nosotras tenemos que hacer es buscar aliados

—¿Crees que alguna de estas sabandijas quiera aliarse con nosotros?

— todos tenemos un precio querida amiga incluso estos patéticos países que no durarían en traicionar para obtener lo que quieren

Mientras en el segundo universo

—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en el sofá?— pregunto Alisse mirándolo con curiosidad

— si no quiero ser molestia

— que molestia ni que mi abuela tu no eres ninguna molestia es mas me gusta tenerte como invitado eres muy diferente a la mayoría de la gente de este lugar... —por alguna razón se abrazó a el y el se sonrojo demasiado —tu corazón puro es muy reconfortante lo siento si te incomode ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

— de-descuida está bien

— saldremos de esto y todo volvera a ser como antes lo prometo

* * *

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	16. Chapter 16

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 16_

 _Secuestro ._

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por las ideas y el apoyo espero les guste_

Mientras los demás hacían guardia Rose y Verónica ya habían investigado a las naciones que les les podían ser de utilidad para su malévolo plan entre ellos los bálticos de los que ella se haría cargo personalmente y cuando se acerco lo hizo sin armas —ciao tranquilos vengo en son de paz

—¿ Que es lo que quieres ?— pregunto Tory mientras sus hermanos se ponían algo a la defensiva

— hablar es todo ... Note como Rusia los trata le tienen miedo y con justa razón. Lituania ¿No te gustaría volver a ser la soberana? ¿Y vengarte tanto de Rusia como de Bielorrusia? Si Bielorrusia ... El té cambio por la estúpida de Corea del sur puedo ayudarte para que en este mundo tu y tus hermanos vuelvan a tener el control de todo

—tiene razón ¿Que hay que hacer?

Mientras

Romana miraba irritada a su hermana de lejos —bah deberia estar contenta por deshacerse de ese macho patatas — algo le molestaba y eso era que Felicia recibiera toda la atención y eso fue lo que Verónica aprovecho manipulandola para pasarse de su lado

Entre tanto en el segundo universo

Henry miro el resultado de aquel entrenamiento el cual había durado una semana al principio habia sido difícil ya que nunca había usado un arma pero con el tiempo y el interés que este ponia aprendió rápido ahora solo quedaba una última prueba — recuerda Mon ami sin miedo

—y sin piedad — completo el finlandés la prueba consistía en disparar a los diferentes blancos frente a él

" _recuerda no confíes en lo que vean tus ojos la mente puede jugarte bromas pesadas siempre ve un paso adelante"_ el joven obedeció y dio a todos los blancos sin fallar

—¡Bravo!— Alisse lo abrazó a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa leve hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos al parecer en esa semana se habían vuelto muy cercanos y Henry se había dado cuenta — este lo hiciste bien

—m-muchas gracias

—muy bien creo que fue suficiente tendremos noticias de tu universo mañana al parecer todo está en orden sin embargo aún no hay que bajar la guardia

—lo entiendo se lo agradezco

— no agradezcas aun, vayan a descansar mañana será un día muy largo

Una vez que se fueron Ann Marie se acerca a su esposo —¿No son lindos?

— son muy jóvenes

— por favor Henry nos escapamos de casa de Damon a su edad

— n-no es lo mismo — dijo rojo — además ambos sabemos porque lo digo es obvio que será difícil no solo porque Francia y la China de su mundo no lo aceptarían si no que ellos son de universos diferentes y cuando esto termine lo mejor es seguir adelante y olvidarnos del primer universo

—si lo sé solo que es triste

Mientras

—nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas ... Apuesto a que en tu universo debe haber millones

— en realidad no las cosas en mi universo no han estado muy bien el calentamiento global es algo que aún no hemos podido resolver

—vaya ... Para ser honesta nunca había tenido el interés en el primer universo hasta este momento ... ¿Sabes Shun ? Eres muy diferente a las personas que he conocido y si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que me alegra haberte conocido

El joven se sonrojo por esas palabras y expreso sus sentimientos del único modo que sabía con acciones

De vuelta al primer univeso

—oigan bálticos les toca la guardia daze

— mantenganos informados por cualquier cosa

—si descuida Bielorrusia tu y Corea necesitan descansar nosotros nos haremos cargo — dijo Tory fingiendo una vez que se fueron pusieron en práctica su plan, Estonia y Letonia cortaron la electricidad mientras que Lituania burlaba la seguridad de la casa de China cosa que Hongkong y Taiwan notaron

—¿Que es lo que están haciendo ?

— lo sentimos chicos pero tenemos órdenes más altas — dijo Lituania mientras que Estonia Letonia Romana Escocia Monaco y Seychelles habian capturado a los países aliados y del eje restantes junto con Austria Prusia y Hungría del segundo universo

—¿Que es lo que les pasa? — pregunto México molesta

— muy simple — dijo Rose —ahora trabajan para mí como dije todos tenemos un precio

—¡Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol acaso han perdido la razón!— gruño Rusia —¡ Estonia Letonia Lituania les ordeno que nos liberen inmediatamente!

— lo siento señor Rusia ... Pero ya no seguiremos sus órdenes — dijo Eduard con desafío

—sorella ¿Porque? — Italia no podía creer lo que veía

—otra vez vas a llorar y hacerte la víctima bastarda — murmuró Romana

—¡NO, tu eres quien siempre se hace la víctima y no peleas por nada! Siempre me hechas la culpa a mi por todo, TODO, a pesar de que yo siempre intento ser amable contigo y ayudarte...-— respondió con el ceño fruncido en voz fuerte pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Chiara le tomo del mentón para que no se le ocurriera escapar.

— _Feli, linda Feli_...—dijo con un falso tono amable. Su mirada le hizo temblar.— La linda y perfecta Felicia siempre mejor que la inútil Chiara! Parece que la bondad escurre por tu piel...—su tonó reflejaba enojo. -—dime, ¿No te cansas de cumplir con las expectativas de los demás? ¿Ah?

Felicia apartó la mirada... No...podía decir nada en contra con eso. —Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que tu eres la perfecta hijita que nunca desobedece.

—basta de charlas llevenselos— ordeno Rose

—¿Que esperamos? Vamos por la China desabrida

—Cheng ya se adelantó a eso — dijo Rose notando que sin piedad alguna inmovilizó a Hongkong y Taiwan aunque por alguna razón los dejo vivos llevandose a Chun Yan viva pero inconsciente

— nos conviene viva por ahora

—¿Que hacemos con ellos?

—encierrenlos mientras tanto demos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos aliados

—¡No sé saldran con la suya! — grito Inglaterra

— querido no hay nada que ustedes o la resistencia puedan hacer.

De regreso al segundo universo

El joven permaneció con Alisse en un abrazo pues era la única manera que conocía de dar afecto — muchas gracias por todo ... No quiero ... Perderte saldremos de esto lo prometiste

—yo... — no lo resistió más y le robó un beso dejándolo aturdido aunque este fue torpemente correspondido y se separaron después.

En ese momento Katia llego corriendo — tenemos que irnos Rose se nos adelantó y capturó a casi todos los países del primer universo

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde están?!

— tenemos una ubicación pero hay que tener cuidado podría ser una trampa

Mientras en la guarida de Rose

—¿Crees que haces lo correcto aru? Sirviendo a esa loca y haciendo esas atrocidades no lograrás nada aru

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	17. Chapter 17

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 17_

 _Luz y obscuridad_

 _Hola , ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las ideas espero les guste el capítulo_

—¿L-los capturaron? — Angy sentía que se le venía el mundo encima —¿Que vamos a hacer?

—¿Cómo que que vamos a hacer— dijo Roland o 2p Austria — buscarlos el resto de la resistencia ya está preparado para el contraataque pero no debemos olvidar que Rose también tiene gente de la otra dimensión de su lado a veces me pregunto que hicimos mal Ezbetrh y yo al criarla

—no hay tiempo para eso

—Henry al fin apareces

—debemos aprovechar que aún está con vida y si aa es mocoso le queda algo de humanidad la escuchará

— creo que gran parte de la culpa es nuestra todos sabíamos de lo que Rose era capaz y nunca hicimos nada para detenerla — dijo Ann Marie— solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

Mientras

China estaba en un cuarto aislado sola mientras su captor estaba a un lado de la puerta no podía creer que era identico a su hijo mayor , esperaba que ella tuviese mejor suerte al razonar con el de la que tuvo Paulo pues sabía de lo que su hijo era capaz y temia por su vida —¿Crees que algo bueno vendrá de todo esto aru? Hacer esto no te sanará aru solo te destruirá aún más

—silencio , no sabes nada sobre mi —dijo a la defensiva

—tengo 4000 años de experiencia aru nunca subestimes 4000 años ,se que en el fondo ... Detrás de esa apariencia dura y fría hay un buen joven solo que incomprendido que no recibió el amor de una familia al igual que se que detras de la inocencia y bondad de mi hijo hay un guerrero que sería capaz de lo que sea por salvarme ...

—por ello estás aquí cuando venga acabaré con el ... — intento sonar frío como siempre pero al parecer Chun Yan había dado en el clavo —¿En serio crees que soy buena persona? Para tu información soy la contraparte de ese idiota soy muy diferente a él

— lo sé aru pero también sé que tienes un corazón aunque roto mi hijo tuvo suerte de tener a su padre ... De no ser por eso sería muy diferente a lo que es ahora yo también cometí muchos errores pero pude enmendarlos a tiempo no se como sea tu madre pero tu eres dueño de tu propio destino aru aún puedes hacer lo correcto déjanos ayudarte aru

Mientras

Hongkong estaba encerrado en una jaula junto con el resto de los asiáticos — genia Macau nos matara y todo por tu culpa

—¡Mi culpa?! ¡Era a ti a quien le tocaba la guardia— se defendió Taiwán

— creo que en vez de pelear deberíamos averiguar cómo salir de aquí— dijo Vietnam quien en ese momento era la voz de la razón

—Vietnam tiene razón daze

—por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo peleando entre nosotros no resolverá nada debemos hacer para salir de aquí mientras Macau chan y los refuerzos llegan

— ¿A todo esto Japón que averiguaron México y tú ? ¿Para que lo quieren Rose y si gente?

— no solo a él buscan a todos aquellos que sepan manipular magia

—¡¿Magia ?! — el resto de los asiáticos no lo podían creer

—daze entonces el ...

Entre tanto Italia estaba sola y triste primero muere Alemania luego capturan a Macau y ahora su hermana la traiciona —veee ¿Que voy a hacer?

—Italia — se escuchó una voz.

—¡Veee Macau Bambino estás vivo!

— shh larga historia te sacaremos de aquí

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	18. Chapter 18

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 18_

 _La batalla más grande_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por su apoyo y el comentario espero les guste el capítulo_

—vee Bambino estás vivo

— shh larga historia te sacaré de aqui

— veee los bálticos Mónaco Escocia y mi sorella nos traicionaron

— ¿Que ellos también? Descuida esto se resolverá — no podía creer que los que creía sus amigos los traicionaran pero algo había aprendido con el segundo universo _"nada es lo que parece"_

—Shun date prisa — dijo Alisse cerca al parecer un aliado de Rose se acercaba

—veee .

— tranquila Italia es su contraparte está de nuestro lado

En ese momento vieron a Estonia parado frente a ellos y mirándolos con burla — vaya finalmente regresas a la señora Rose le gustaría verte

— Felicia Alisse detrás de mí

—no me hagas reír Shun es obvio que te tiembla la mano para dispararme mocoso baja tu arma y nadie saldrá herido

— veeee — Felicia temblaba de miedo y Alisse fulminó al estonio con la mirada pero hubo algo que Edward no se espero ,Shun no bajaba su arma y al parecer tenía toda la intención de disparar

 _"¿Quien demonios crees que soy?"_ penso para si y disparó hacia el aire sin darle Estonia — lo lamento señor Estonia se me fue el disparo — sonrió inocentemente como si aún se tratara de ese niño ingenuo que todos conocieron pero al parecer de esa inocencia ya quedaba muy poco después de todo lo que vivió . Rápidamente esa inocente sonrisa se desvaneció — se lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Nos podrá dejar pasar por favor ?

—¿No lo entiendes verdad ? No hay nada que puedas — no pudo terminar porque de nuevo disparo

— está equivocado de camino déjenos pasar y recapacite de lo contrario la próxima vez no fallare

— Rose nos prometió independencia

— veee y la tienen solo deben confiar en ustedes

A regañadientes Estonia soltó su arma y dejó que escaparan con una Italia sorprendida tras de ellos

—vee Shun en verdad me sorprendiste

—sigue siendo el mismo que conocieron solo que ahora está preparado para todo — dijo Alisse cosa que provocó un sonrojo en el joven y la risa risueña de Italia y claro que Estonia se les quedará viendo

—aqui está Polonia lo que vayan a hacer háganlo rápido yo me encargo de distraer a los otros — los tres agradecieron

Mientras tanto Polonia estaba molesto no podía creer que Lituania los traicionara — osea ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacernos esto?

—veee Polonia

—¿Italia? ¿Cómo escapaste tipa ? — pregunto el polaco cuando vio algo que no pudo creer —¡Shuny tipo como que estás vivo !

— shh ay que sacarte de aquí — afortunadamente Polonia no estaba muy custodiado por lo que fue fácil sacarlo de su celda — Polonia yo ... Lamento haberte gritado así

—calma tipo de lo que sientes todo se va a solucionar ahora a buscar a los demás— y así lo hicieron hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Lituania —Shun busca a los otros saca a China y a los otros de aquí y termina con esto yo me encargo de Tory ... Sigues siendo el mismo pequeño inocente que conocí solo que ahora eres todo un hombre como que tú papa estaría muy orgulloso

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	19. Chapter 19

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 19_

 _La batalla más grande segunda parte_

 _Hola ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las ideas espero les guste_

—¿Estas seguro Polonia? — Italia no podía creer lo que veía

— olvídalo Feliks , no dejaremos a nadie

— como que voy a estar bien, eso es algo que debo hacer solo vayan

— cuídate — a regañadientes dejaron al polaco solo con la lituana, afortunadamente la salida y China no estaban muy lejos sin embargo fueron interceptados por Chiara — no puede ser, ¿Romana que diablos pasa contigo ?

—¡ No es contigo maldición es con mi stupida sorella !

—veee chicos tiene razón esto lo resolveremos mi sorella y yo

— Italia no abandonaremos a nadie lo oyes

—¡ Italia siempre Italia siempre tiene que ser ella la favorita de todos maldición!

—Chiara , no es así de igual manera nos preocupas

— es inútil Shun no escuchará vayan por China y acaben con esto

—pero Italia

— vayan

Mientras

Feliks luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con Tory quien estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de volver a ser la guerrera que una vez fue

—Tory por favor recapacita tu no eres capaz de esto

—¡—Él decidió cómo vivir su vida, yo puedo decir que hacer con la mía...— exclamó lanzando un par de golpes más —Crearemos un nuevo mundo de las cenizas de este

-Tu querías un mundo mejor, no lo vas a lograr así, tu eres una buena chica lo puedo ver.

Este mundo está lleno de buenos hombres, y no por eso es un lugar mejor

—Es verdad que este mundo no es un lugar mejor pero con solo uno que tenga ganas de ayudar basta para que una gran nube de buenas personas lo intenten-Se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro-No voy a pelear contigo ya que al igual que yo eres una esclava de la vida inmortal

Cuando estuvo cerca de el lo miro fijamente y le sonrió.

-Obligados a vivir en un mundo que siempre nos dio la espalda-Le dijo con un gesto triste en su mirada

—y por lo que veo no aprendes

— no, bien sabes que soy bastante terco

— ¡Arg nadie me amaba cuando no era nadie!

—¡Yo sí!

Mientras

— bien aquí es — miro seriamente al resto de las naciones que habían sido rescatados por la resistencia

—bien , mágico trío ya sabemos que hacer — dijo México con aire decidido

—well como dicen en los vídeo juegos este es el jefe final — dijo Emily

— aún queda algo pendiente — Shun miro a Alisse asi como al resto se quitó el rosario que siempre llevaba consigo este era un regalo de su padre — Alisse quédate con esto saca a todo el mundo de aquí y asegúrate de que Mexico y el mágico trío cumplan con la misión de traer todo a la normalidad

— Shun yo...

— saldremos de esto es una promesa

Finalmente el bien y el mal se enfrentarían

 _hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	20. Chapter 20

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo 20_

 _La caída de un angel_

 _Hola ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las ideas bueno espero les guste_

—aqui es ,me quiere a mi ,¡ Italia!

En ese momento la itaIta con burla se acercó mientras su contraparte tenía a China de su brazo —oye tranquilo baja tu arma y hablemos como gente civilizada tu tienes algo que yo quiero entregamelo y nadie saldrá herido

— Shun no lo hagas aru

— primero déjala ir

— olvídalo ella será mi boleto hacia mi libertad, ya basta de charlas acaba con el Cheng

Ambos comenzaron a pelear ante los horrorizados ojos de China parecía que está vez Rose si lograría su malvado plan — es inútil China no podrán conmigo esta vez, nada de lo que hagan podrá detenerme

— detengance aru Cheng recuerda lo que hablamos aru tú no eres así

— no lo lograrás— en ese momento Rose apuñaló a Chun Yan dejándola inconsciente — que perdida de tiempo

—¡ No!, ¡ Mamá tú no por favor despierta , por favor no quiero perderte a ti también por favor! — el se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su madre tratando de que ella siguiera con vida .

—Shun ..aru ... Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti aru

— no digas eso por favor vas a estar bien ya lo verás

Mientras eso ocurría el otro asiático no podía creer lo que veía pronto un remordimiento extraño asalto su mente —¡ Rose eso no era parte del plan!

—era necesario recuerda que debes acabar con los estorbos tu solo estás para obedecer mis órdenes

— no era esto lo que quería ... Esto no era parte del trato — pronto la resistencia hizo aparición y ambos jóvenes se fueron contra Rose mientras ella trataba de detenerlos

—¡ ¿Que creen que están haciendo?!

— te doy vida por vida ya he saldado mi deuda

Mientras

China ya había sido llevada a un lugar seguro para que pudiera ser curada pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo y la misma situación era con Liang ya que ambos se habian quedado luchando con Rose

—si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo de una vez — dijo México preparada para ejecutar el hechizo

—estoy de acuerdo — dijo Noruega

— hay un riesgo — respondió Inglaterra

— ¿Cual es ?

— si lo ejecutamos uno de los dos tiene que liberar su energía sin embargo puede que ya sea Shun o su contraparte no salga vivo de esta

 _— no se preocupe señor Inglaterra hágalo mi contraparte estará a salvo solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad_

Rose había sido derrotada sin embargo aún tenían que hacer algo más para evitar que vuelva y sobre todo para que todo volvera a ser como antes

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo_


	21. Chapter 21

_La llegada de los 2p_

 _Capitulo final_

 _Después de la tormenta_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y las sugerencias dadas desde el comienzo espero que esté último capítulo les guste_

 _—_ ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí este lugar va explotar!.

— ¿Que pasara con la contraparte de Shun aru?— pregunto Chun Yan ya que el joven aquel había desaparecido

— estará bien— respondió Oliver — ahora vayanse antes de que el portal se cierre para siempre

Y así lo hicieron el portal se cerró una vez que cada uno pudo volver a su universo, por supuesto que el pergamino hizo su parte y las naciones de ambos universos que habían perdido la vida regresaron, al parecer todo volvió a la calma

Al siguiente día

Cierto joven despertó sobresaltado ¡¿Que pasó ?! Donde estamos

— oye cálmate seguro fue una pesadilla o algo así —dijo Hongkong como si nada hubiera pasado

—pero mamá, los traidores, la invasión

—enserio Shun ,si no la controlas no la fumes — dijo el hongkones mirando al macaense como si de u bicho raro se tratara

El joven seguia confundido bajo a la sala de la casa y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a China y Taiwán conversado las dos asiáticas se veían en buen estado y como si nada hubiera pasado

— buenos días aru ¿Listo para la Junta? — pregunto la china con una sonrisa a lo que el joven se acercó y la abrazo diciéndole en su segundo idioma que le alegraba que estuviera bien y a salvo— calma aru todo estará bien

—¿Que le pasa? — susurró Mei confundida

—no lo sé está muy raro

En la junta

Muchas naciones habían llegado al lugar algunos habían anticipado el caos que siempre se generaba noto algo que no pudo creer . Alemania estaba ahí , estaba con vida y gritoneandole a medio mundo _"si el está vivo ... Eso quiere decir que papá"_ y si el también estaba ahí con su actitud optimista de siempre el joven corrió hacia el este sonrió alegremente pero lo miro un poco confuso

—¿Está todo bien hijo ? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? — le pregunto preocupado

—si-si estoy — quizás y Xiao tenga razón y solo fue una pesadilla

Más tarde

La junta siguió con tranquilidad o bueno eso se intentó ya que el caos y el desorden había comenzado nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado aunque noto un pequeño cambio finalmente Polonia se armó de valor y se le confesó a Lituania cosa que sorprendió a más de uno

— Shun , ¿Que te parece si tenemos una partida de cartas y dejamos humillada a Emily ? — pregunto Charlotte lo que le recordó a otra persona

— obrigado xie xie pero hoy tendré que rechazarlas no me siento muy bien

—What? —Emily no creyó lo que oía

—¡¿Tu rechazando una partida de cartas?! Muy bien esto es extraño

—who are you ? And what did you make to Shun (¿ Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Shun?)

—oigan calma solo estoy cansado es todo — dicho esto salió de la sala cosa que Inglaterra noto _"lo único que me gustaría que fuera verdad eres tú "_

— ¿Alisse , no es así? —pregunto el inglés mirándolo fijamente y provocándole un sobresalto

—¿Señor Inglaterra? ¿Cómo sabe usted?

—la idea era que nadie recordará nada pero Oliver me insistió en que pudieras verla una última vez — dicho esto con la ayuda de Oliver abrio el portal al segundo universo atravez de un espejo y del otro lado se encontraba la monegasca con una leve sonrisa

— bongiur Shun — saludo con un leve sonrojo notando que los ingleses los habian dejado solos

— n-ni hao ... Alisse yo no pude ...

— shh no digas nada las acciones dicen más — le dio un beso corto — no importa si estamos separados por un espejo o por otro universo siempre te recordare

— también yo ... El sentimiento es mutuo — dijo dándole un beso un poco más profundo

—aww

— bloddy hell muy bien fue suficiente hay que cerrar el portal ahora

— oh My friend (oh mi amigo) eres muy amargo al menos dejalos que se despidan como se debe

Días después en el segundo universo

Oliver observó cómo siempre sin embargo escucho una risa masculina algo malévola —vaya hierba mala nunca muere — sonrió burlón pero está ves estarían preparados

Fin

 _hasta aquí lo dejo decidí dejar un final abierto ya que si tiene éxito quizás escriba una próxima secuela sin más me despido y los invito a leer mis otros fics nos leemos pronto_


End file.
